User blog:Miley Power/I Killed Flashley
Yeah, I may not know how to rap. But at least I'm not a sellout like someone, This user's name is Flashley. Don't worry, God is watching him. Oh and by the way Flashley, I made this in one day or two it's really not that hard. I know I'm not a rapper, but screw it. You ran up on him in the middle of the night 3 shots off top then you vanish out of sight That's what you live for, that's what you die for Piece of shit, no life to strive for Now the family's out for blood You think you're in the clear you better run Bitch Flexing like you wreck the night But second guessing now you restless right Huh Throw those blogs in the mud then Think about that shit you've done Was a wallet worth it? Did you give him a chance? Or did you shoot him from the back Then ran through his pants? Did you know he had a kid? Just like you? Now you in the bed like what did I do? What the fuck was I thinking 'bout That motherfuckers face is all I dream about And now it haunts you, it's all that you see Stained in your brain like the blood on your sleeve The panic is rampant you can't get to sleep Shaking so much that you can't even eat You deserve it, knock on the door now you skrrtin' Paranoid running from thoughts re-occurring Someone said you were there the night of the murder Now the police are outside and they're searching That's what you live for, that's what you die for Piece of shit no life to strive for That's what you live for, that's what you die for Piece of shit no life to strive for You've hit the spot where you hid the piece Wiped it off and put it in your jeans Push the switch and then you hit the gas Pedal to the metal hope the heat will pass On the interstate just need to get away Too weak still nothing on a dinner plate 2 weeks since you put a victim in a grave You grit your teeth til enamel disintegrates Motherfucker shoulda thought about your actions Attacked him now you're a savage right? You're sweating regretting ever letting that setting Change your life Its too late Too far gone Blood on the seats in the front of your car No healing you can feel the scars Motherfucker they know right where you are That's what you live for, that's what you die for Piece of shit no life to strive for That's what you live for, that's what you die for Piece of shit no life to strive for You saw the lights in the rear-view Keep that strap right near you If you exit now they'll never find you That's what you thought, they're behind you Now you start to cry like a little bitch You don't wanna die you got a little kid Shoulda thought about it when you took a life of another Human being with a wife and a mother Now you hit 110 then you fake that grin Not knowing this is how you end Low on fuel but high on nerves Ditch the car, begin the search Run through the woods with the dogs on track This is it, bitch don't look back Made it to the edge look down at the river Cold sweat, regrets set in you shiver Now the family's out for blood You think you're in the clear you better run Bitch Flexing like you wreck the night But second guessing now you restless right Huh Now they finally caught you slipping You don't wanna face the consequences Huh Turn the pistol to your temple *gunshot* Category:Blog posts